


A chance encounter

by Faithless_3105



Series: Strangers [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: Bobby helps a damsel in distress but what will become of this fateful meeting.





	1. Damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> This series is designed as a collection of stories that can be read seperately or together to see the vague plot that will be running through.  
I got the idea when I realised that game mc can do bits with at least 5 different people, depending on how you play it, so why cant fanfic mc.

It was a warm sunny evening when his shift ended, a rarity at anytime in Glasgow but especially in October, so Bobby had decided to make the most of it and wonder around the grounds of the hospital where he worked. He heard her before he saw her, crying her eyes out, hiding behind a hedge, almost as if you were trying to merge into it.

"Cheer up miss, keep crying like that and people will mistake you for a fountain and start trying to throw money in you." Bobby inwardly cringed, he knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say but he had never been any good when people were crying, he hated seeing people upset and always tried to use humor to fix it. It rarely worked so when she actually laughed Bobby was stunned.

"I wouldn't say no to free money, so long as they didn't throw it too hard. I woukdn't want all the bruises."

"Very true, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours." Bobby wasn't exaggerating either. Even with her red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks, her radiant smile lit up her face in a way that made Bobby's breath catch.

"Oh God! I didn't even put any makeup on this morning I must look an absolute state." Bobby thought about saying something about her being a natural beauty as she quickly turned away from him but then she winced and clutched her head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, my own stupid fault," she giggled, "apparently I've been crying so much I've given myself a headache."

"Can't have that now can we! Come with me I'll treat you to a cuppa in the canteen."

"That sounds wonderful," she beamed and Bobby couldn't help return a smile, full force. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"Bobby, its a pleasure to meet you."

Bobby led the way through the labyrinth of corridors, along the path he'd walked just a few moments before. Big Jonno gave him a pointed look when he went up to him to order teas for them, after directing Emma to a table. Bobby simply mouthed 'later' and that was enough for him to drop it.

Emma smiled at him as he passed her the steaming mug. "Thanks hun, just what I need to gather my tranquili-tea."

Bobby chuckled at her bad pun, glad she obviously wasn't so upset she could crack jokes even if they were questionable. "I didn't bother putting sugar in cos you're clearly sweet enough."

"Lucky guess," she laughed as he sat down opposite her, "and glad to see you trying to help the environment by reusing old jokes. My grandad used to say that to my gran."

"I guess I'll have to up my game then." Bobby could swear he was getting addicted to her smile and was seriously enjoying spending time in her company. "So, I'm assuming from your accent you're not local."

"No, I live in the Cotwolds," Bobby looked confused so she clarified"in the south west of England, so about 6 hours away."

"That's some drive," he said, somewhat incredulously.

"Yep, I was in such a rush to get up here I didn't even stop to put my face on."

Bobby closely inspected her face, "looks like its there to me." Emma laughed out loud, a joyous sound that warmed Bobby to his core. "How come you ended up here." Bobby gestured around wildly, causing her to smile at his antics.

"My mum was at a team building retreat when she had a fall and got air lifted here as it was closest. They called me as her emergency contact and I jumped straight in my car to come up." She looked down and took some shakey breaths, trying to hold herself together.

Bobby felt like a total dick, her gorgeous smile from earlier had disappeared and it was his fault. "I'm so sorry for asking, babe, I hope its not too bad." He reached out to place his hand over hers, trying to think of any way he could comfort her. "Have you got anyone who can be with you through this."

"No, its only me, my mum and my brother who's in Australia at the moment." Bobby's heart broke for her though he couln't help noticing that she hadn't mentioned a boyfriend. He squeezed her hand and Emma finally looked up. "Oh no, don't worry she's fine." Emma waved ger hands, trying to dismiss his worry that must be clearly evident on his face, "they're keeping her in for observation to make sure she doesn't develop any bruises on her spine. She's gone down to get a cast put on her broken wrist but otherwise there's nothing wrong with her. I got upset because..." she paused, "because it brought up some bad memories." Sorrow clouded her features as she closed her eyes, shaking her head to fight off another round of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm making you worry by acting like a complete melt."

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. "Honestly lass, I'm just glad you and your mum will be ok."

"Thank you, Bobby you're incredibly sweet." She took hold of his hand and Bobby felt a jolt of electricity course up his arm. Crap, he thought, I think I might be in trouble. He looked in her face and smiled, stroking the back of her hand and trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like a complete knob.

"Shit!" Emma shouted, catching sight of the clock over Bobby's shoulder, "I didn't realise what the time was, I'd best go see if my mum is back." She stood up, letting go of his hand, and Bobby immediately felt the loss of warmth. "Thanks, Bobby, you've been a great help. I'll have to find a way to repay you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek and Bobby could only watch her leave, wondering if he could find a way to see her again before she left.


	2. The problem with cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tries to find a way to spend some more time with Emma.

Bobby dived into the kitchen as soon as Emma was out of sight. He had an idea; it was a long shot but it was all he had right now so he figured he may as well go with it. He was a baker at his heart and knew there was little in this world that put a smile on peoples faces more than cupcakes, and he definitely wanted to see a smile on Emma's face again. He knew he sounded insane, he had only only met her about an hour ago, but he knew he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He didn't want to accept the idea that he would only ever know her for that one cup of tea.

He let out a slow breath to try and calm himself down as he gathered the ingredients he would need, trying to figure out what flavor she might prefer. He was weighing up the pros and cons of chocolate over lemon when Jonno came in, his face full of curiosity.

"Whatcha upto Bob, thought you clocked out already." Jonno was looking at him curiosly and Bobby contemplated ignoring his friend but knew it would only come back to bite him in the arse later.

"Wanted to make some cupcakes," Bobby shrugged. He knew he was being purposely obtuse but didn't really feel comfortable going into detail. Not that that would stop Jonno, he knew that, but he wanted a bit of time to try and figure out his actions himself; at the moment he was working on pure instinct.

"Ok, first question then, who is she?" Jonno asked.

Bobby thought for a moment about playing dumb but his friend knew him too well. "Her names Emma, I bumped into her in the gardens, wanted to cheer her up cos her mum got rushed into hospital." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy his friend but apparently luck was against him today.

"You guys seemed pretty cozy for people who just met."

Bobby paused for a moment, aware of what his friend was alluding to. Bobby had a habit of keeping girls at arms length since he got his heart broken last year, either ending up as just friends or frieds with benefits. He had felt that things were different with Emma but hadn't realised he was being so obvious that Jonno had noticed it as well. He turned to look at his friend, his gaze searching Jonno's face, looking to see if he could find the answers he was looking for there. Bobby sighed, no such luck.

"You alright mate?" Jonno asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah mate, just confused. I honestly don't know whats going on in my head at the moment I just..." he tried to think of the right words to explain what was feeling but couldn't think of the right words.

"You felt a spark?"

"Or something like it. I just wanna spend some more time with her so I thought I could bring her and her mum some cupcakes while her mum's here, as a way to cheer them up." He saw his friend smile. 

"In that case I'd say chocolate was the safe bet. By the way, you do know which room her mum's in right?" Jonno just laughed at Bobby's dumstruck expression. "Typical Bobby, all ready with the grand gesture but never actually thinking it through." 

Bobby ducked his head sheepishly and scratched his ear. "Yeah, that may be a bit of a problem."

"Don't worry, you concentrate on the cakes, I'll ask around. I'm sure someone will know where she is."

Bobby beamed. "Cheers mate, you're the best," turning towards the counter and gettkng back to what he knew he did best.

It wasn't long before Bobby was making his way towards the room. Jonno had found some nurses who knew where Emma's mum was but had been shocked that Bobby wanted anything to do with her: apparently 'Mrs. Cedars' was a bit of a problem patient.

Undeterred Bobby approached the door to her room, a plate of perfectly decorated cupcakes in hand. He ignored the curious stares from the nurses and powered on only to stop outside the room when he heard raised voices coming from inside.

"I don't know why you even bothered coming here."

"I don't know, mother, maybe it had something to do with me getting a phone call saying you were being airlifted to hospital."

"They just made a big fuss out of nothing and now I'm stuck in this hell hole. Oh, for the love of God what are you crying for Emma?"

"Your accident brought up some bad memories for me, mum. Its kinda been an emotional day"

"Are you still going on about that! It was 10 years ago, just forget about it already."

"I was 14 and watched my dad fall to his death mum, thats not exactly something you just forget about."

"And now your crying, after you just put some makeup on. I mean seriously, how you could walk around looking like that I don't know. No wonder that idiot boyfriend of yours cheated on you."

"For fuck sake mum! You know what, I'm done and next time your in an accident I'll tell them to leave you there to rot!"

"Please do, anything would be better than this dump," Emma's mum shouted as she stormed out the room, crashing straight into Bobby and sending the cupcakes flying. Not that Bobby noticed he was too busy trying to process what he just heard.

"Oh my god, Bobby, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Emma was obviously flustered but was still checking to make sure Bobby was ok.

"I'm good lass, are you alright?" 

Emma looked away, "I'll be ok, which is more than I can say for those cupcakes" she said, suddenly noticing the mess on the floor. "Did you make those?"

"Yeah," Bobby blushed, "I thought you and your mum could enjoy them over a cuppa but apparently you had other ideas."

"Sorry again, though I may have saved you with that one. My mum thinks carbs are the devil and may well have attacked you with them if you'd brought them into her room."

"That I could well believe," muttered Bobby.

"So you heard us." Emma looked around ruefully, "and so did everyone else it seems." She noticed the concerned look on Bobby's face and quickly tried to reassure him. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. Unfortunately that isn't even the worst arguement we've ever had. It'll blow over soon enough, always does." 

Bobby still wasn't convinced. "I don't know, lass, she said some pretty horrible things."

"My mum brings whole new meaning to the term blunt," she explained, "and unfortunately she's like that with everyone so if there are any cupcakes left you might wanna give them to the nurses as they probably need a morale boast about now."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I need a drink!"

Bobby grinned, "I know just the place to take you."


	3. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tries to comfort Emma and gets more than he bargained for

Bobby took Emma to his usual haunt and was slightly impressed when she started straight on the G&Ts.

"I'd be on scrumpy if we were at my local but I don't think they sell that north of the boarder" she chuckled.

Bobby looked confused as he ordered his pint, "I have no idea what that even is Lass."

"Well if you ever visit my neck of the wood I'll introduce you."

Bobby couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at that comment. He knew it didn't necessarily mean anything but the idea that he might see her beyond tonight was a happy thought indeed. "I might just have to take you up on that." Emma smiled in return and Bobby felt like he was flying.

There were a few moments of silence as they drank; the slight awkwardness of people who have only just met but Bobby knew he definitely wanted to get to know her.

"So," Bobby said, "what's your plan?"

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not a clue. Guess I just need to blow off some steam."

"That I can understand," Bobby mused, taking a long drink from his pint.

"Almost forgot you heard all that."

Bobby looked away a little sheepishly, "not all, but enough. You sure your ok?"

Emma sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Its nothing new for us really, unfortunately we often have arguements like that."

"Even about your dickhead ex?"

Emma chuckled. "How do you know he's a dickhead?"

"Cos he cheated on someone as awesome as you."

"But you only just met me, for all you know I'm a dickhead."

Bobby laughed so hard at this tears came to his eyes. "Good one Emma, its been a while since I heard something so ridiculous."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because your kind and funny and gorgeous. If anyone was stupid enough to cheat on you then they're obviously a dickhead and you're definitely better off without him."

"That's really sweet of you to say, Bobby, thank you. Your girlfriend is really lucky to have someone like you in her life."

"Yeah, well..." Bobby broke eye contact to checkout the wallpaper pattern over her shoulder.

"Seriously! How are you still single Bobby."

Bobby shrugged, still not meeting her gaze. "Guess I just haven't met the right person yet." Though I'm pretty close, he thought as he finally looked at her. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other.

Emma raised her glass, "here's hoping that you meet that person soon."

"Right back at you," Bobby said, clinking his glass with hers. Emma looked down when he said this and Bobby felt a pang of regret at the loss of her smile. "What's wrong, if you don't mind me asking?" reaching out for her hand in concern.

Emma shook her head and sighed. "I just don't think I'll be ready for a relationship anytime soon."

"Cos you feel it's hard for you to trust again," Bobby nodded his head knowingly, "I get you." Bobby had been cheated on before and felt like he understood her pain.

"You're ex cheated on you with your best friend?" Emma asked.

"What!" Bobby was shocked to say the least. "What the fuck Emma! I actually take it back, dickhead isn't a strong enough word for him. Of course you feel like shit."

"Thanks, I'm actually feeling a little better. It's been nice to get away from things, if only for a little while."

"In what way?"

"Back home it seems like people either pity me or blame me for what happend. It can feel a little claustrophobic sometimes so its been really nice to get some breathing room for a bit."

"Why would they blame you?"

"That I didn't treat him right, that I was standing in the way of them being together." Emma sighed, I lost quite a few friends thanks to that drama."

Bobby's heart went out to her. "Stay here then."

Emma looked at him in shock. "What, indefinitely?"

"Why not?" Bobby shrugged, "if things are so bad."

"As tempting as it sounds its my home. I don't know if I can just give it up like that."

"How about just today then. I've got a sofa you can stay on and you seem like you could use a bit of fun." Emma looked at him questioningly. "Not like that," Bobby said waving his hands dismissively, "but, like when was the last time you went bowling?"

"Oh, god, not since uni?"

"Come on then," Bobby said downing his pint.

"Fine, but only if they have Dance revolution," Emma said, finishing off her drink as well.

"You think you can beat my score on that?"

"Loser buys dinner."

Bobby's eyes sparkled with joy at the challenge and he grinned from ear to ear. "Sounds good, I love a bit of a challenge."

They left the pub together with smiles on their faces, their hands brushing against each other slightly as they walked. Bobby could feel a tingle up his arm with every touch and he couldn't wait to find out what the rest of the night had in store.


End file.
